


No Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Major character death - Freeform, Smut, domestic abuse, i made johnny awful in this, just know i love him and i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time it happens, Wendy comes to her crying.The second time it happens, she isn’t so forthcoming.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i’ve had in the works for a while. i’m not a very skilled writer, but i wanted to get this out of my system. there are some scenes in this that i would consider to be graphic, so please read at your own discretion. thank you<3  
> side note: Johnny is my favorite boy in the world and i’m just using him to play a character. this is not meant to be reflective of Johnny, Wendy or Seulgi as real people. that’s all.

The first time it happens, Wendy comes to Seulgi crying.

“He hit me.” Is what she tells her. “We got in a fight and he hit me.” 

Johnny. Johnny is Wendy’s boyfriend, has been for long enough that Wendy can’t bring herself to leave him. He hadn’t laid a hand on her until that moment- and in that moment Seulgi knew she had been right about him all along.

The first time, he had slapped her, leaving a red welt on her cheek that was still there by the time she got to Seulgi’s house crying. The skin was warm and irritated, and Seulgi could feel her blood boiling. She couldn’t believe someone would have the gall to do such a thing to such a pure and innocent human like Wendy- no one deserves Wendy.

The second time it happens, Wendy isn’t so forthcoming.

It’s a usual night for them. Wendy comes over to Seulgi’s place to hang out and sleep after she has hockey practice. It’s during one of those nights that Seulgi notices the large and purple bruise decorating Wendy’s eye.

Of course, she freaks out and demands to know what happened, demands to know if Johnny had done this to her, but Wendy won’t say. She sits on Seulgi’s couch, eyes blank as she stares forward, claiming, “it was just an accident.” 

Seulgi refuses to accept that.

“He hit you again, didn’t he?” She asks, over and over again. “You fought again and he hit you.” But Wendy won’t budge. It doesn’t take much to have her breaking down crying again, cupping her face in her hands as she gets up and grabs her bag, uttering a simple. “I can’t do this.” Before she leaves, leaving a very concerned and frustrated Seulgi all by herself.

Seulgi tries calling her, but it goes to voicemail every time. She tries texting, but Wendy won’t even open the messages. It leaves Seulgi to cry too, alone, desperate for her best friend to come back for the night, desperate for her to leave her shitty boyfriend who does such awful things to her. She apologizes time and time again, but the night ends without any contact with her.

Seulgi had known Johnny was an asshole from the moment she’d met him.

They’d met at football match that Seulgi’s brother, Mark was participating in. After the game had finished, resulting in the victory of Mark’s team, it was a given that both girls would be itching to come and congratulate him on his hard work paying off. It was then that one of Mark’s teammates butted into their small conversation, and Mark introduced him as Johnny. Johnny was tall and brooding, admittedly very handsome, and confident to the point that it was cocky. He didn’t even try to hide his motive of shamelessly hitting on both girls, which Seulgi could only scoff at. She truly didn’t think it would go any farther than the fact that he was friends with her brother, but as he started to come around more, it wore down on Wendy.

Seulgi could see Wendy’s resolve breaking the more relentless Johnny was, the more he came around just to flirt with her, the more he brought her small gifts from time to time, showered her in compliments, and buttered her up. It made her feel sick to her stomach- she always hated it when Wendy dated, but it just felt so much worse with Johnny. She knew fully well that someone like him didn’t deserve someone like Wendy.

And when Wendy had told Seulgi that she was officially dating Johnny, Seulgi wanted to scream. She warned Wendy over and over again, time after time that this guy was no good, but her efforts went ignored. She finally had to come to terms with the fact that she had no say in what Wendy could and couldn’t do- and she couldn’t be mad at her for falling in love. Falling in love with someone that wasn’t Seulgi.

Johnny was generally a mean person. If he felt like it, he would ruin anyone’s day without even a thought. There had been too many times to count that Seulgi could remember where she’d been with the both of them, and Johnny would scold Wendy for eating too much, but then turn around and tell her she was too skinny and that it was ugly. He would yell at her if he found out she’d interacted with a male that wasn’t him. He’d tried to fight Mark once, Seulgi’s innocent, pure hearted little brother, just because he walked in on him and Wendy laughing together about something in Seulgi’s kitchen.

But Wendy was blind to the dysfunction, and couldn’t hear anyone’s voice when it came to Johnny.

The third time it happens, Wendy can’t hold back from telling Seulgi anymore.

It had been similar to the first time, except as each time passed, the bruises she sustained only got worse and worse.

This time, there are finger shaped marks on her wrists and neck, and dark bruise on her hip. As she explains what happened, Seulgi wants to cry with too.

“I didn’t want to have sex with him,” she says, “but he grabbed me and shoved me on the ground.” She reaches down to touch lightly on her hip, where she’d hit the tile. “Then he- held me down... by my throat... and did it-“ she buries her face into her hands and recoils into Seulgi’s arms. There’s not much Seulgi can say to her, so she doesn’t say anything at all. She just holds her and let’s her cry, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She’s almost too stunned to even find something to say.

Though it’s a terrifying situation, Seulgi can’t say it’s something she wouldn’t have expected from Johnny. Wendy has confided in her before about things like this, about how unsafe she feels with Johnny. How Johnny will take what he wants when he wants it with no regard for Wendy or her wellbeing. She’s even told Seulgi how uneasy it makes her feel that Johnny almost always keeps a pistol with him, tucked in his glovebox or sometimes in his bedside table, claiming its to ‘keep himself safe’, how it looms over her that she doesn’t trust him not to use it in one of his fits of rage.

Even after this, Wendy doesn’t leave him. She lives with him, can’t get away from him unless she’s at Seulgi’s place. Seulgi offers her own home to Wendy, nearly begs her to come and live with her, but Wendy always turns it down. 

Though, she begins to spend more nights at Seulgi’s, and each time she comes over, she almost always has a fresh bruise. Seulgi knows deep down that the reason for Johnny hurting her like this more often is likely out of jealousy- jealousy that Wendy has started to spend more time with Seulgi than with him. She feels guilty for it, wants to tell Wendy to stop coming over so she stops being hurt, but she also knows that Seulgi’s home is one of the only places Wendy is safe anymore, and she would never take that away from her.

One night, a night like any other in which Wendy has come over with the intention of sleeping over, is when it finally happens.

They’re lying down on the couch watching some movie that was playing on the tv, Seulgi on her back with Wendy lying on top of her. Her head resting on Seulgi’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. Seulgi’s arms are wrapped protectively Wendy, as if she can hold her like this forever and protect her from everything bad in the world. She’s mindful of the bruises that are healing on Wendy’s arms, from being grabbed too hard and shoved around. In moments like these, her heart is heavy, but she has to be the one to put on a brave front. She knows Wendy can’t do it.

At some point, Wendy lifts her head up to look Seulgi in the eyes. They’re soft, big and brown and alluring, so easy to fall in love with. Seulgi reaches up to push a strand of hair from her face behind her hair.

For a few moments, they just stare at each other, the silence comfortable. It’s Wendy who speaks first.

“You’re so pretty, Seul.” She says with a small smile. It makes Seulgi blush, unable to keep her own smile at bay.

“Stop it.” She says while scrunching up her nose. 

“No, but I mean it! You’re so pretty it takes my breath away.” Wendy says as she sits up more, situated in between Seulgi’s legs. 

“Are you kidding me?” Seulgi replies. “I’ve always thought you were the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. That’s why I tried so hard to impress you when we first met in elementary school.” She says, making Wendy raise a brow.

“You had a crush on me?” Wendy says while wiggling her brow, only party joking.

Seulgi panics, the heat on her cheeks rising even more. “Well uh, not really, I mean like not an actual like crush crush. I mean maybe a little bit at first-“ she rambles before Wendy cuts her off with a giggle.

“You totally had a crush on me, Seul.” She says with that breathtaking smile. “That’s so cute. Does that mean you like girls?” She asks curiously, to which Seulgi just nods. Wendy hums. “Hm. How come you never told me?” She asks while looking down, tracing nonsensical patterns onto Seulgi’s skin with her fingertips.

“I’ve never come to terms with it.”

Wendy looks up at her again with an unreadable expression. “I think... I think I like girls too.” She says while fiddling with her fingers. “I’ve thought so for a while but I didn’t wanna- act on anything.” She says, and Seulgi immediately understands why. There’s no telling what Johnny would do if he found out Wendy was experimenting behind his back.

“What made you realize?” Seulgi asked, allowing her arms to wrap around Wendy once again. Wendy bites her lip.

“It’s kind of embarrassing.” She says. Seulgi giggles.

“I’ve seen you in your most embarrassing moments to date, Seungwan. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell me.” She says with a playful smile on her lips. Wendy returns the smile with a bashful one.

“Well... I’ve known this girl for a really long time, and I think I’ve liked her for a long time... years even.” She begins. “She’s so beautiful and everyone wants her because of how charismatic and outgoing she is. She doesn’t give a fuck about what other people think of her either. I really admire her for so many things.” Wendy says while still looking down at her fingers. Seulgi’s cheeks are reddening more and more by the second as Wendy speaks, and when she finally looks up, she’s relieved to see she isn’t the only one flustered. Wendy’s cheeks are red as well, and she looks so hopeful. Seulgi can’t hold back what she’s been desperate to tell her for years.

“I’m in love with you, Wendy.” 

It doesn’t take much more than that for Wendy to surge forward and kiss her, the desperation and pure neediness obvious right off the bat. She kisses Seulgi like she’s starving, like she’s been depraved of love and intimacy, which Seulgi fully suspects that she has. What Johnny does to her isn’t love and it isn’t intimacy- Seulgi wants to give her all of that and so much more.

Seulgi’s hands come up to grab Wendy’s face, kissing her back with a kind of passion she’s never exhibited before. She feels Wendy’s tongue teasing at her lips and it’s all too easy for her to allow her access, their tongues dancing together beautifully, and it feels so good. Nothing has ever felt so good.

When they finally pull away, they’re hot and flustered and out of breath, staring into each other’s eyes. Seulgi’s thumb caresses Wendy’s cheek softly, and the other girl leans into the touch.

“I want you so bad, Seul.” She says while burying her face into Seulgi’s neck to kiss her sensitive skin. Seulgi shudders and runs a hand through the soft hair. “I’ve always wanted you. I love you. I love you.” 

Seulgi pulls her head back to kiss her again, this time only lasting a few seconds before pulling away. In her mind, Wendy has never looked more breathtaking than she does right now- red, spit slicked lips, pink cheeks, eyes blown wide. She’s irresistible.

Within minutes, there are clothes flying. First goes the shirts, then they’re unclipping each other’s bras and getting unbridled access to each other’s bodies in ways they never thought they’d get. Wendy climbs into Seulgi’s lap and the older girl latches her lips onto Wendy’s breasts, licking and sucking at them, even going so far as to leave a small mark right beside her left nipple. Wendy is biting her lip and pushing her chest out further for Seulgi to touch her more, and Seulgi isn’t about to deny her of that.

She moves them so she has Wendy lying down and situates herself in between her thighs, kissing softly at her neck while she whispers praise after praise. It has Wendy reeling, lapping up the affectionate words and grinding her hips against Seulgi with a kind of primal need. 

Seulgi is soon able to rid them both of their sweats, and has to hold her breath as she pulls Wendy’s pretty pink panties down her slim legs. She keeps her eyes locked into Wendy’s as she lets her hand travel south, and makes sure to kiss her squarely while her fingertips ghost against her skin. She pulls away as she reaches her destination, eyes staring into Wendy’s, silently asking if this was okay. Wendy grabs her face to kiss her again, before pulling back and placing a peck onto her nose. “Please.”

That’s all the confirmation Seulgi needs, as she lets her fingers delve into the velvety, wet heat. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” She mutters into Wendy’s neck, letting her first finger rub deliciously against Wendy’s clit, making the other girl tremble.

“Mm, Seul...” she moans, and in that moment Seulgi decides she wanted this all for herself- she doesn’t want Wendy to moan for anybody else but her.

Seulgi can’t resist the urge to let one of her fingers slip inside, almost gasping out at how wet and warm it feels. She lets her thumb continue to rub against her clit while she slips another finger inside. Her other hand busies itself cupping Wendy’s breast, ever so slightly pinching the nipple. 

Wendy’s hands tangle themselves into Seulgi’s hair, throwing her head back and exposing her long, smooth neck. Seulgi lets herself admire it, before she moves forward to latch her mouth onto it, thoughtlessly sucking until there’s a pretty mark, and Seulgi knows exactly what shade it’ll be by the next day.

In a moment of want, she pulls her fingers away, and without waiting for Wendy’s reaction, moves down her body to situate herself in between Wendy’s thighs. This way, she’s finally face to face with Wendy’s pussy in all its glory- and it looks delicious. She hauls Wendy’s legs over her shoulder’s, looking up into her eyes once again, making sure this was okay- all Wendy could do was nod.

She dove down, burying her tongue inside, while letting her nose rub against her clit, moving just like that for a moment. Wendy tastes so good, better than anything Seulgi’s ever had. She’s sweet, and she smells amazing. No perfume, but her natural scent. It sends Seulgi’s brain into overdrive, and the fact that it’s Wendy, her best friend Wendy, the one she’s been in love with since they were in grade school, makes it that much better.

She pulls her tongue out and begins to lap at the younger girl’s clit, alternating between sucking on it and licking it, all to have Wendy trembling and gasping under her ministrations. Within minutes, Seulgi has her coming with a cry, gripping her hair hard and grinding against her face. It’s hot- will probably go down as one of the hottest things Seulgi has ever experienced, and she can already tell she craves more.

Wendy has to go back eventually. She can’t stay away for long, and Seulgi knows it too. She puts it off as long as she can, stealing as many kisses as possible and making love on Seulgi’s old couch until Johnny starts getting impatient.

Wendy’s only spent the night, like she told Johnny she would- but she didn’t come home in the morning. It was late afternoon by the time Johnny started calling and texting her, demanding to know where she was and why she wasn’t home. As much as Seulgi’s eyes begged Wendy to ignore him, to stay here where she was safe, she knew fully well that Wendy couldn’t do that. She was never really safe.

She ended up leaving an hour later, after she picked up the phone to Johnny shouting, absolutely furious that she refused to answer his calls. 

“You’re not allowed to go around doing whatever the fuck you want if I don’t know about it.” Is what he told her, which only made her deflate more than she already had. 

Seulgi was well aware that Johnny hated her.  
Johnny hated Wendy’s attachment to her. He hated that Wendy wasn’t by his side every night because of her. It only made him more and more harsh on Wendy, angrier and more possessive, and just as Wendy was able to get away from him more, he tore her away again. 

After that day, Wendy stopped coming over entirely.  
She stopped answering Seulgi’s calls and texts. Of course, the first thing Seulgi’s mind goes to is the absolute worst. She didn’t know what Johnny was capable of, and the thought alone makes her feel sick to her stomach. She even tries reaching out to Johnny himself out of pure desperation, but he only gives her the response of, “she’s fine.”

It’s not until two weeks go by, two weeks of agony, that Seulgi hears from Wendy again. It’s not in the way she would have expected either- it comes in a knock on her door at 11PM. When she answers, she’s met with a battered Wendy. She looks awful- she’s pale and skinnier than usual, there are dark circles under her eyes and she has a bloody lip. Of course, Seulgi doesn’t hesitate to usher her inside, immediately fetching a damp cloth from the kitchen and cleaning up the gush of blood, without asking questions. She doesn’t know if Wendy could even answer them if she did, and she didn’t know if she was ready to hear it either.

“Have you eaten?” Is what she asks instead, once she’s cleaned the blood from Wendy’s lip. Knowing what she knows, Seulgi suspects Wendy was punched, and her lip was caught on a ring of some kind. The cut isn’t too deep, but it had bled a lot, some even getting into Wendy’s sleeping gown that she was wearing.

Wendy shakes her head, bringing a hand up to pat down her hair that was going in all directions.

“Can I make you something?”

The two of them end up eating some ramen that Seulgi was able to whip up quickly, and she notices that Wendy already looks better after having something to eat. 

After sitting in silence for a long moment, Seulgi is finally the one to speak.

“Are you okay, Wen?”

Wendy swallows and shakes her head, her eyes staring down at the table in front of them.

“Johnny knows about what we did.” She says in a voice that’s so quiet, Seulgi might miss it if she didn’t pay attention.

“He forbid me from seeing you anymore. We got into a really bad fight about it earlier today, and I snuck out after he fell asleep.” Wendy says, still unable to look at Seulgi as she speaks.

When she finally does look up, her eyes are glassy with tears threatening to fall. “I couldn’t do it anymore, Seul. I missed you so much.” She said as she began to finally cry. It was clear she’d been holding it in for quite some time. 

Seulgi got up from her chair and took two steps over to Wendy to wrap her into a tight hug, a hug that made a silent promise of never letting go. She could feel Wendy’s tears wetting her shirt, but she barely paid it any mind.

“Please stay here. Stay with me.” She says into Wendy’s sweet smelling hair. But Wendy shakes her head.

“I can’t, Seul. If I don’t go back he’ll come and get me. And I don’t want you to have to deal with that too.” She says into Seulgi’s shirt.

Seulgi pulls away and drops to the ground, sitting in between Wendy’s legs and looking up at her with wide eyes. “If you stay with him he’s going to kill you.”

Wendy reaches down to cup one of Seulgi’s cheeks with a gentle hand, and the gesture alone makes Seulgi feel so angry that someone like Wendy, someone so kind and softhearted had to be tied to someone like Johnny. Someone harsh, who lives their life perpetually angry, who takes it out on everyone else around them. 

“I can’t risk him coming for you.” She says. 

Seulgi lays her head onto Wendy’s thigh, her expression blank while her mind races with a million things.

“I would risk my life for you.” She finally says in response, her fingers tracing patterns onto Wendy’s thigh to keep herself sane. When she lifts her head to look up at Wendy, the other girl is staring forward while her chin quivers.

“I would do anything to keep you safe. Please stay with me tonight.”

Wendy doesn’t say no. Seulgi makes her promise that she won’t leave in the middle of the night, and once she has her word, the two of them make their way into Seulgi’s bed, holding each other close like they’d never be able to hold each other ever again. Seulgi is behind Wendy, her front pressed against Wendy’s back. Her warmth feels so nice. Seulgi thinks this is what home must feel like.

Their sleep is peaceful and undisturbed, but it only lasts so long. When morning comes, they’re woken by relentless ringing coming from the living room. It isn’t Wendy’s phone- her phone had been turned off and set away in case of this very scenario. It was Seulgi’s phone. She gets up groggily and stumbles into the living room, swiping at her phone without even looking at the contact.

“Hey Seul, is everything okay?” 

Even with her sleep muddled brain, Seulgi raises an eyebrow. “Yeah Mark, everything’s fine. Are you okay?” She asks while rubbing her eyes. Mark has never called her this early before.

“Sorry if I uhm, woke you.” Mark says awkwardly. “But I heard about Wendy and I wanted to make sure you’re okay too.”

Seulgi’s eyebrows knit together, and she squints her eyes. She glances into the bedroom to see Wendy waking up on her bed, still sleeping soundly. Now Seulgi is confused.

“What happened to Wendy?”

“Johnny was calling everyone this morning trying to figure out where she is. He said she wasn’t answering his calls and when he woke up she was just gone.”

Seulgi’s blood runs cold.

“What’s he doing now?”

“He said he was gonna try and look for her. But I just wanted to check in on you, you know, since you and Wendy are so close and all.” Mark says over the phone. “Have you seen her?”

“Uhhh... I don’t know. I have to go. Love you, Mark.” Seulgi says quickly as she hangs up the phone. She immediately checks her notifications, and sees that she doesn’t have any missed calls from Johnny. If he was truly looking everywhere for her, he would have definitely called Seulgi. It leaves her feeling like her heart dropped a thousand feet when she realizes Johnny probably didn’t call because he was going to come over and get Wendy himself.

She rushes into the bedroom and shakes Wendy’s shoulder to wake her. “Wendy, this is serious.” She says in a rushed tone. “I think Johnny’s coming here.”

Wendy’s eyes open, panic flooding through her features. “He’s coming here? Oh fuck, I knew this would happen.” She says while getting up and striding out of the bedroom. “I knew he would come for me. And now you’re stuck in this mess. Seulgi, what if he hurts you? I can’t- he can’t hurt you-“ she rambles, before she begins to hyperventilating, falling into Seulgi’s open arms in the middle of the small living room.

“No, he’s not gonna hurt us, Wendy. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Seulgi says while stroking Wendy’s hair, doing her best to help calm her down. Wendy can’t form any words in response, because they both know Seulgi’s only saying that to try and help. She can barely believe it herself.

It’s not even fifteen minutes later that brings the banging on the door. Wendy falls to the floor, trembling so violently she can barely catch a breath. Seulgi moves so she’s in front of Wendy, standing over her protectively. She would always protect Wendy with her life, no matter what. This would be no different.

“I know you’re in there, Wendy!” Johnny shouts from the other side of the door in between banging on it. “If you don’t come out here right now I’m gonna break this fucking door down and drag you out by your hair!” 

“Go away!” Seulgi shouts in a voice that comes out much meeker than she intended it to. She cringes at it, wincing when Johnny hits the door again, getting harsher each time his fist makes contact with the wood. Wendy is behind her, crying hysterically, so much so she can’t even form words. Seulgi moves around to wrap her arms around Wendy, both of them huddled in a ball on the living room floor, just feet away from the dreaded front door, the only thing separating them from the monster on the other side.

One of Johnny’s punches is so hard that the lock becomes busted out of place, now only loosely hanging on, and both girls knew it would only take a few more hits before the door was coming down. Seulgi could barely even register that Johnny was destroying her property, she could only feel red hot adrenaline coursing through her veins.

“You’re done fucking with my girlfriend, you hear me? Fucking done!” Johnny shouts. “After I get her out of there you can bet you’ll never see her again as long as I’m alive!”

“I’ll kill you!” Seulgi shouts without even thinking about it, and Johnny laughs. “You’re a weak little bitch.” He utters before he’s landing one last punch on the door, forcing the lock out of place and causing it to swing open. Now, he’s face to face with the pathetic mess of both girls on the floor, Seulgi visibly shaking and Wendy hyperventilating. Seulgi can barely even feel it as hot tears start pouring out of her eyes when Johnny starts stepping over to them, his brows furrowed and his lips curled into a furious scowl.

“Please don’t do this!” She begs, huddling over Wendy more as her cheeks become soaked. “Leave her alone! Just leave her alone, look at what you’ve done to her!”

Johnny laughs, loud and dry and mean, before reaching down and roughly grabbing Seulgi by her hair to yank her forward and away from Wendy. He pulls her close to his face for a moment by the grip he has on her, his eyes dark and menacing. “She’s mine, you stupid little whore.” He says, spit flying out of his mouth and onto Seulgi’s face from how close he is. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” 

He then tightens his grip and uses it to throw Seulgi aside by her hair, cussing her to collide against the floor and cry out in sudden pain as she hits the ground with a hard thud. She scrambles to sit up again and sees Johnny doing the same thing to Wendy, grabbing her by her hair and harshly bringing her face up to his, screaming something Seulgi can’t register, so loud and so close that it has her squeezing her eyes shut and trying to back away. As she does that, Johnny uses his other hand to bring it up and slap her to force her to look at him, her eyes wide and terrified.

Even though she’s stunned and feels like she’s paralyzed, Seulgi’s body goes into autopilot and she gets up. Her brain is barely registering it when she lunges at him. She catches him off guard, causing him to tumble onto the ground with Seulgi sitting on top of him, throwing punch after punch as hard as she can, screaming and grunting with the effort. 

For a few seconds, Johnny does nothing. Those few seconds are short lived however, as he quickly raises his hands up to grab Seulgi by the throat, in a grip so hard she immediately cant breathe. He shakes her by her neck and squeezes harder, and Seulgi can feel her esophagus crushing and her blood flow being restricted under his strong hold. Her hands fly up and try to pry his hands off, but she’s weak and she knows it’s a pathetic attempt. Johnny doesn’t hold her for long though, throwing her off of him by his grip on her neck and standing up, leaving her on the ground to cough and sputter and desperately try to breathe again. 

She’s gripping her throat and wheezing as Wendy crawls over to her, sobbing loudly while crouching down to hold her and rub over her back, trying to soothe her into breathing again. 

Johnny gets up and stands over the two, his face red hot with anger. He reaches down and easily shoves Wendy aside, causing her to jerk back and slam her head against the coffee table. While she’s dazed from the impact, Johnny grabs Seulgi by her hair again. She begins to scream and try to resist while he drags her across the carpet to the wall, but it proves futile. Once he reaches the wall, he slams her against against it by his grip on her hair, crushing her shoulder on the impact. She cries out and attempts to squirm away once he’s let go of her, but he’s quick to grab her by the arms and lift her up, body slamming her against the wall so hard it it practically shakes the entire house. Her head hits the wall with such violent impact that it crushes the drywall. He shoves her against it again, the second impact on her head feeling less intense due to the fuzziness it makes her feel. She can tell she’s going to black out if he slams her again, her vision is already spotted, threatening to give out. She feels a sudden wave of exhaustion, and through her muddled brain, she knows if she closes them and gives up, he’ll kill her, and take Wendy away.

Vaguely, she can hear Wendy screaming desperately, begging Johnny to stop, begging him to leave Seulgi alone and take her instead. Seulgi’s eyes roll open, just slightly, enough for her to make contact with Johnny’s dark and evil ones. She averts her eyes to where Wendy is, seeing her panicking and desperately trying to claw at Johnny’s shoulders to make him stop. When Seulgi looks back at Johnny, he’s saying something to her, something she can’t hear through the static in her ears, and then he scowls and spits in her face. She can’t even react, she feels like her limbs have given up on her as he grabs her arms again and throws her practically limp body to the ground again, leaving her there, to fetch Wendy.

She hears Wendy trying to reason with him again, her voice meek and small while Johnny broodingly steps over her. 

Seulgi decides she can’t let this happen. She hears Johnny begin to scream at Wendy, something about her being a whore and how she doesn’t deserve to live because of how unfaithful she’s been. In that moment, she crawls to the wall and leans on it to stand on shaky legs, making her way to the busted front door as quickly as she can. She swings it open and it gives way easily, given that it can no longer latch into place, and hauls herself outside. She walks over to where Johnny has parked in the driveway and tries the door, sending a silent thanks that it was unlocked. She’s breathing heavily, her limbs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds each, but she powers through and leans down into the car, hovering over the upholstery and popping open the glove box. There, she finds exactly what she was looking for- Johnny’s pistol. She’s wheezing heavily but as she holds it in her hand, she smiles.

Not wasting another second, she takes the gun and limps back over to the front door, swinging it open and stepping inside. With a new rush of adrenaline, she feels numb enough to go as fast as her legs would allow her to. The sight she’s met with is Johnny holding Wendy against the couch by her throat. She’s begging him to stop, telling him she’ll be faithful and she’ll do whatever he wants, grabbing pathetically at his wrists. It almost seems like he’s so angry, he’s forgotten where they are.

Seulgi suspects he’ll regret that.

She clicks the gun, sending another prayer that it’s loaded, and with weak, shaky arms, holds it up and points it in the direction of the two on the couch.

“Get off of her!” She shouts as loud as she can, but it comes out garbled and barely distinguishable due to how damaged her vocal cords are. Still, it gets the attention of Johnny and Wendy, who both turn to look at her.

Johnny lets go of Wendy entirely and gets up from the couch, immediately striding over to where Seulgi is. He’s scary, so big and menacing, Seulgi knows he could kill her with his bare hands. Well, she wasn’t going to let him do that.

In a moment that’s blinded by rage and adrenaline, Seulgi pulls the trigger. 

Time seems to go in slow motion. Seulgi watches as Johnny stops in his tracks, his jaw falling open and his eyes widening while looking down at his chest, and the very next moment, he’s tipping over and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Seulgi can’t look away, she can’t tear her eyes from the sight in front of her, the way the floor is very quickly being soaked in a rapidly increasing puddle of blood surrounding him. He’s twitching, wheezing and grasping at his chest, looking up at Seulgi with wide eyes as if to ask her why. He can’t speak. Seulgi’s expression is blank while she watches Johnny slowly and painfully bleed out on her living room floor.

She knows he deserves every moment of agony.

When she looks back up at Wendy still on her living room couch, Wendy can’t look away either. She staring at the sight with emotionless eyes, making no move to get up or go to him. She looks up as well and the two girls make eye contact, and as soon as they do, the raw, desperation for each other comes flooding back. Wendy stumbles off of the couch, crying and garbling again, and Seulgi drops the pistol, breaking down as well as she hobbles over and meets Wendy halfway.

In the middle of her living room, right next to Johnny where he’s slowly dying, the girls embrace. They cry and cry and cry while they hold each other, and they both know that no words are necessary. They’re battered and bruised and Seulgi can barely even speak, but in that moment, they knew that all they needed was each other.

Seulgi knew from the very beginning that she and Wendy would never have a happily ever after. She knew that, with her situation and Wendy’s, it would never happen for them. She fell in love with Wendy so long ago, and she let her slip in between her fingertips instead of taking a chance, which was long gone now.

She spends weeks in the hospital, with Wendy by her side for nearly every second of it. Eventually, she gains her voice back, but as soon as she does, things only get worse.

Seulgi never even tried to deny it. Right off the bat, as soon as she was able to, she fully admitted to Johnny’s murder. She was ready to face the consequences, whatever they may be, although she was hoping her side could be seen- she hoped she’d be let off easier for being able to pull someone out of an awful situation. She hoped they’d believe it was truly self defense. But as she had to expect, they weren’t so easy.

The worst thing about her punishment is being ripped away from her Wendy. Wendy isn’t even allowed to visit her- which hurts in a way Seulgi will never be able to explain. She knows deep down that she’ll probably never see Wendy again, she’ll rot in a cell spending the rest of her life wondering about her fate, hoping and praying she got better and found happiness. Seulgi did exactly what she promised she would do- she gave up her life so Wendy could have hers.

She just hopes Wendy can move on too.


End file.
